


I Don't Like You Either

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Humor, Pranks, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery helps Sansa get rid of Joffrey.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like You Either

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As a heads up, the gender neutral pronous of fey/fer/fers/ferself are used for Arya, or as Arya is here, Arry. Arry is androgynous. =)

Sansa glanced around the bar and frowned. She saw too many people here that she could connect to Joffrey. For one, there was his little sister ( _was she even of age?_ ), his friend -- that terrifying one with the scars, that flamboyant foreigner with a seeming fetish for feathers, and that Snow boy that would make the Seven Hells look friendly, and that was just some of them.

Sansa tried not to rub the bruise on her face. It was just a sore reminder of what it meant to break up with Joffrey. It hadn’t been the worst he and his friends had given her, but it was still more than she’d ever wanted. He just didn’t like that she had the gall to break up with him. She knew she could set her sibling, Arry, on him, or Rickon, or perhaps even Mariah or Cregard or Robb, but none of that would solve anything.

She decided to leave the bar. The fewer reminders of Joff, the better, and there were just too many reminders here for her liking. Myrcella gave her a guilty smile as she left the bar before looking at her own drink. Sansa paid as she left.

The night air was comforting, but it just wasn’t good enough. Sansa sighed. She took the last sip of her drink before tossing the glass bottle into the garbage. She looked up at the sky, counting the few stars not drowned out by light pollution, and then when she looked at the street, she saw another familiar face.

This one was more welcome as it belonged to her friend, Margaery Tyrell. Margaery looked brilliant, Sansa thought. She was ready for a night out at a club with her beautiful gold and green dress and resplendent make-up. Sansa flushed, thoughts of Joffrey getting a little further from the forefront of her mind.

“Hey, Sansa!” Margaery called, waving at her. Sansa grinned. “Why don’t you come over here?” Sansa chuckled as she did as she was bid. 

“Hi, Margaery,” she said with all the enthusiasm she could muster (which really was much more now that she saw her friend). 

“Something wrong?” Margaery asked, cutting to the chase. Sansa shook her head unconvincingly -- she didn’t really want to talk about it, and she definitely didn’t want to talk about it in front of Megga, Alla, Elinor, Taena, Alysanne, Meredyth, and whomever else was there with her. 

Margaery seemed to know that Sansa was lying and quickly shooed the other girls away. “Come back to the flat with me, and you can tell me what’s up.” Sansa nodded, doing her best not to start crying again.

When they reached the flat, Sansa couldn’t help but start crying. It was only in that light that Margaery seemed to notice the bruise blossomed on the side of Sansa’s face. “Joffrey?”

Sansa nodded again. “He . . .hit m-me . . .f-f-for brea-breaking up w-with . . .him,” she managed through her sobs.

“You poor girl,” Margaery exclaimed, drawing Sansa into a hug. “We can’t let Joff get away with this. Come on, Sansa, we’re going to get revenge on him so he’ll leave you alone for the rest of time.” 

Sansa could only just manage a smile, but her tears definitely stopped at the thought.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Sansa could hardly suppress her grin born of pure anticipation. “Hiya, Joff,” Sansa said with a smile, moving to walk next to her next. She pressed up against him.

Margaery joined them and leaned her head on Joffery’s shoulder. He quirked a brow in surprise but smirked anyway. “Joff, heya.” Both she and Margaery flashed him the flirtiest smiles they were capable of.

“Why don’t the ladies and I go down to the lake?” Joffrey asked his entourage just as Margaery and Sansa had expected. “Catch up with you guys later. I hope you all find some lovely ladies for the night, though they certainly won’t compare to mine! Maybe I should have you guys watch us.” 

Sansa tried not to vomit. _How had she been dating this dick?!_

They arrived down at the lake a little while later. Elinor (they had brought in much of the Tyrell and Stark clans in on this) gave the signal to say that the camera and other equipment were ready. Sansa stifled her giggle with a laugh at whatever Joffrey was actually saying -- not that she was paying enough attention to know what she was supposedly laughing at. “Stop laughing, Sansa!” Joffrey snapped. “It makes you ugly!”

Yep, Sansa definitely couldn’t think of a reason why what they were doing could be considered wrong.

They arrived at the lake none too soon. Sansa and Margaery stepped back so that they would be behind the camera. Sansa gave the signal with a wide grin on her face. 

“Tell me what’s going on! In the name of the gods I command you!” Joffrey screamed just as everyone started chanting.

“ _Joffrey Baratheon. Bastard born of incest. Abusive asshole. Drug addict. Thief. Mugger. Joffrey Baratheon. Bastard born of incest. Abusive asshole. Drug addict. Thief. Mugger. Joffrey Baratheon. Bastard born of incest. Abusive asshole. Drug addict. Thief. Mugger. Joffrey Baratheon. Bastard born of incest. Abusive asshole. Drug addict. Thief. Mugger._ ” And so it went on, all of them chanting loudly.

Joffrey looked around, trying to find some way to escape them. He began whimpering when Robb and Rickon pulled over a ladder. Rickon climbed the ladder, and Arry passed him the dye. Robb held Joffrey in place as Rickon dumped the purple and pink dye all over her ex. 

Sansa grinned as Joffrey thrashed about, now in the bright colors. He was crying, and Sansa could only think that this was not even adequate payback for everything he’d done to her. The whole lot of them fled the scene soon after. Sansa motioned for Elinor to stop filming. 

Margaery took a step closer to Joffrey, just far enough away that there was no way he could touch her. “She doesn’t like you.” She smirked. “I don’t like you either.” She walked back over to Sansa and looped her arm through the other girl’s. Sansa blushed. “Come on! Our work here is done!”

Margaery walked Sansa back over to her flat. “Are you going to edit the video now?” she asked Sansa -- Sansa was a film student and actually good at what she did.

Sansa nodded. “Yeah. Do you want to stay while I do and watch all the comments?” She smiled at Margaery. “And I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“No problem,” Margaery answered with a smile. Sansa settled into the computer chair while Margaery pulled up a chair. Sansa furiously blurred the faces (and other distinguishable features) of the culprits and edited the video so that the volume was louder. Margaery leaned her head against Sansa’s shoulder as she worked. Sansa could feel her heart pounding and her hand shaking as she pressed _post._ She was half afraid she’d delete it or do something equally stupid with how nervous Margaery made her.

Somehow, though, she managed to press the proper button and post the video. Sansa and Margaery watched as the number of hits soared and the video garnered more and more likes. The comments were equally enthusing. 

_What an idiot!_ one comment read.

Another: _Bloody brilliant! By the old gods, what the fuck did that asshole do to get such hatred?_

Then Sansa read one that made her grin. _Thank the Seven._

Margaery, Sansa was pleased to note, was just as excited as she was. They read the comments and watched the hits and likes (and may have replayed the video a few times) until their eyes began to tired and their eyelids began to droop. Prime Minister's "son" though he might have been, Joffrey definitely would have to hide his face for a while by the looks of the comments. She doubted that he would bother her anytime soon, and it was all thanks to Margaery.

“Can I stay the night?” Margaery asked, drawing Sansa from her thoughts. “I’ll take the couch. I won’t be a bother or anything.”

Sansa nodded. “Of course you may. I’ll take the couch though since you’re the guest and everything.”

Margaery looked at Sansa, and when she spoke, Sansa could have sworn she sounded almost nervous. “Maybe . . . we could share the bed?”

Sansa’s heart pounded. “Okay.” She sounded surer than she was. _How could she lie in bed with Margaery as just friends?_ Especially _after today?_

Margaery smiled. Sansa got up and went to her closet. “These should fit, I think.” She smiled and tossed the garments to Margaery before picking some garments out for herself. Both girls changed, and Sansa couldn’t help but admire Margaery in her pajamas. She tried not to flush as red as her hair when the got into her bed.

As they drifted off to sleep, Margaery turned to Sansa. “So, I know it might be too soon, but do you want to go out some time?”

**Author's Note:**

> **So, I hope you enjoyed. Any feedback is appreciated.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, please give me feedback regarding what Stark pairings you'd like to see (Mariah and Cregard are OC Starks that are younger than Rickon). Also, please give me feedback on which idea for a fic you'd like to see:
> 
> {1} Renly and Loras meet  
> {2} Loras meets the Baratheon family  
> {3} Night out with Margaery, Sansa, Jeyne, Beth, Alla, Megga, and Elinor  
> {4} Renly proposes to Loras  
> {5} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {6} Five times Renly and Loras had to stay at the other's house  
> {7} Margaery meets the Starks  
> {8} Garlan and Leonette's disaster-filled wedding  
> {9} Five times girls tried to ask Loras or Renly out and the one time they asked each other  
> {10} Various Starks give Margaery the shovel talk.
> 
> Thank you!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
